Trapped Attraction
by jaystoriesxo
Summary: Currently being evicted because his alcoholic depressed mother lost her job because she's been too busy jumping husband to husband in desperate need of money after the death of her son's father, Eli drops out of high school due to major depression, he can't find a job so his sickened mind influences him to kidnap someone for money, Clare Edwards being his victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **-Eli-**

I climbed in my van on September 27,2014. The 2013 Honda Odyssey EX was black with light blue head lights. I had tents surrounding the car, ever window was tinted, but that's how I liked it. I can see you, but you can't see me. I have dice hanging from my rare view mirror, on one side of the dice I had a picture of my mom & me on my 16th birthday party, right before we got the call that my dad died in a car accident while on his way to the party. May I add, that event scarred me for life. Mentally. That day I lost my dad physically & my mom mentally & emotionally. After my dad died my mom start heavily drinking, again. She quit her job when she showed up drunk. She was barley home, even now she doesn't come home & it's been 4 years since we lost my dad. Meanwhile when she is home she has a new boyfriend everyone month. Their shitty one's at that.

During my childhood I had a bit of a trauma. This is embarrassing coming from a guy, however when I was 10, I was touched by one of my mom's ex fiance. Right before my dad came back into the picture. 8 months & 5 days to be exact. I didn't tell anyone I got molested. I only had my mom to tell but she always ran after him when he accuses me of lying. She never believed me. When my dad came back to the picture my mom left her fiance. Soon they were both drinking. My dad started to abuse both of us. My mom & I will protect each other, during that time of our lives all we had was each other, even though my mom had issues I still felt the need to protect her back than.

We moved every few months because she continued to relapse on liquor & find a way to get us put out. Or my dad got caught selling drugs by the landlord & he threatened to put us out or he'll call the police. My mom's uncle took us in a couple times but now he has a family, no room for us I assume so we don't bother to ask. Also, he doesn't answer my mom's calls so I'm assuming again he's done with her. Who wouldn't be.

I tried to help my mom get back on her feet but she decides to live her life being a drunk all the time, without liquor, there's no fun to her. That's her outlet, her escape. I guess I pick up from my mom, sad as it is, I smoke weed everyday. I feel more numb with every hit I take.

I have to provide for myself, I'm 20 with no high school diploma because I dropped out. I was failing almost all my classes because I was mixed with the wrong people. Three people to be exacted. When I started to act more "strange" my lil crew left me & decided to start stabbing me in the back. Literally. It was because of the hearse I drove in. Once I start rolling in that & wearing darker clothes I was known as a "freak" "devil worshiper" "emo disgust". Around the time of the "bullying" my father had just passed so I wasn't really in the right state of mind so I just gave up on school. My mom didn't give a fuck at this point. I was making my own choices.

Without a high school diploma you can't even work at McDonald's. Since my mom doesn't care to go for another job interview I'm left to get the money to stay in the house. Although, I can't get the money for the house, I spoke to the landlord & he didn't wanna hear our "excuses", he's said he was going to put out a inviction notice. I'm basically homeless less than a month. But, I chose this life for me, I dropped out because of major depression & my home life made me mentally unstable. I still am mentally unstable. I'm fucked up in the head. I think I might even be capable of killing someone someday.

As I climbed into the van I dropped the keys, I quickly picked them up & shut the driver seat door. I started the car, leaned my seat back & put my van into gear. I'm looking for a girl. Not too young because I'm not a child molester, that I will never be. If I can go back in time & kill my mom's ex fiance, I will but I was too young & scared to even give a hint about the situation. Not too old because I need to make a lot of money. You're most likely to get more money with a girl who is younger than a middle aged women. I made a turn on Emery street & cruised slow looking for my target. I didn't see anyone worth taking. I see young girls who are in elementary school walking side by side.

"too young," I muttered to myself. Honestly the thought of me taking little girls sickens me, I don't wanna be filed as a rapist.

If I take a teenage girl there will be searches everywhere which means I gotta flee the city, but in return of the girl I ask for cash without hurting her. I may be sick in the head but I would never sexually force myself on a female.

I slowed my car down so I was doing 15. I come across 2 girls that was walking side by side with each other, one being slightly taller than the other. The shorter one had light brown curly hair that stopped just before the middle of her back. The tall girl had dark brown hair that was nicely done in a bun as her inch wide hoops swayed side to side. Both girls looked at least over 16 & was both gorgeous girls, but the question is which girl do I take for ransom?

If I'm not mistaken & if those girls are over 16 then me talking to them won't be a surprise since we're close in age. Without facial hair I look at least a year or 2 younger. I need to make a slow approach. Or maybe even getting one of them alone, following her then quickly take her.

 _ **Beep!**_

A car beeped behind me then quickly going around my van & speeding off due to my slow driving. I sped up a little bit just in time to see that the dark haired girl went inside of a house leaving the curly hair girl alone, walking. I look around my surroundings before giving myself a quick talk. If I really wanted to kidnap someone, scaring them for the rest of their life. Having them in fear of me.

It was done to me plenty of times. Someone else deserve my pain. I'm tired of feeling alone.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

 _(thanks for reading my first chapter, stay tuned, i promise you, you wont regret it, leave a review & continue reading) _


	2. Chapter 2

**-Clare-**

"Bye girl, walk safely please & after he leaves you better call me & tell me everything." Ali said to me as we met each other half way for a goodbye hug.

"I will call you don't worry nosy, & it's getting dark I might run," I said letting out a nervous laugh, " but I love you too, lock up your doors, don't wanna get murdered by a psychopath."

"Oh please Clare, that was just a movie."

"Movie my ass, seemed pretty real to me. I like scary movies but you didn't tell me that movie was gonna be so graphic." I argued. We just finished coming back from watching movies at our best friend's house, Jenna. The three of us was inseparable, we spent almost everyday together. We all became close our freshman year in high school, now we're in our last year together. After this year everything's gonna change. We all plan on going to University. I'm gonna miss them so much.

"Saw is just a movie, next time we'll watch something PG Clare bear." Ali teased. I disliked that nickname. It reminded me of my boyfriend. Well "boyfriend". Things with us for the past week haven't been good. Worse than usual. He's the one Ali wants me to call & tell her everything about. We're suppose to go on a date tomorrow, Saturday. His named is K.C & we been dating for about 7 months now. All was well for the first couple months but then he started to "lose his temper" a bit too much. I hide my bruises from my best friend's only because I'm scared of what they will think, say or even do. Ali has no clue. Jenna has no clue. I know for sure if they found out they wouldn't want me to see K.C anymore. A part of me wants to leave, to not claim him as mine. Lock him up. But then he's my everything. He was my first everything. He just needs a little help. He helped me get threw so much I can't give up on him, no one's perfect right? He said he wants to get help & get better. A part of me wants to believe him, another part of me wants to leave, breakup with him but I'm scared.

"Yeah yeah, Bye." I said walking away from her doorstep. "Bye!" She replied pulling out her keys. Once she walked in I can hear her mom yell at her for being 10 minutes late. I always complained about how strict my parents were in 9th grade but they were never as worst as her parents. Over time her parents learned to trust her but they just want to raise their daughter right & she's coming out perfect in my opinion. I wish I was as smart as Ali in Science, I actually hate the subject.

As I head down the street preparing my self for this 10 minute walk to my house, I notice how fast the sun was fading outside, the clouds been out all day & it's been windy. Great it might rain & I forgot an umbrella & I'm walking alone. I knew at some point in the day I'll be alone. I don't mind being alone sometimes & just relax. Listen to music & write. Or make a fool out of myself in front of my mirror dancing

I used to be a cheerleader in 7th grade all the way to my sophomore year. 3 years of preforming, dancing my heart out, & cheering. I was in the mixture of being a cheerleader & being a captain for New Creation's dance team. Now I'm just a dancer. I miss cheering but I love the dance team better. Everyone was like family. No one judges you because you can't get a step down or if you came up with a lame dance routine, they always helped out. On the other hand on the cheer team, we were like sisters but we fault way more. Always going down each other's throat but if we were ever in trouble or needed help, we all was there for each other, which I loved. Ali wasn't on the cheer team until high school, she stopped in 8th grade but Jenna & I continued.

I turn on Wall street & suddenly it began to rain. As the rain slowly started to gain it's strength I notice a van pulling up on the side of me. I kept my head down & picked up my pace.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you." I argued. Please go away. The last thing I need is a creep trying to rape me for Christ sake.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you, you know. Maybe if you looked up you'll see I'm not a greasy old man." The voice informed me then letting out a chuckle. His voice sound genuine. His voice was also deep like he just woken up.

"I said no thanks." I looked up & glanced to my right where he was. I can't really see his face to go into detail. I didn't bother really looking. As he continued to ride on the side of me it started to rain more harder. "Look I'm just trying to be kind," He said. "Let me just give you a ride home, the rain is only gonna get worst, you'll get sick." I rolled my eyes. Funny how a stranger "cares" about me getting sick but my own boyfriend doesn't pick up my calls. I dialed K.C number & to my dismay he didn't pick up. I start to call my mom then I hear him speak again.

"Look just get in, whoever your calling isn't answering, something can happen to you, it's dangerous." He yelled on top of the thunder. I bit my lip. Clare no. You're not 7 & don't know how to get home or lost your mom, I just need to get home. I ignored the guy as I continued to walk, turning on the last street before I reached my building. Me ignoring him must have set him off & that worried me.

I cursed in my head as I walk by an empty lil lot. Great I might get murdered tonight & no one is gonna witness it. Before I can even say another word he turned his car into the lot blocking my path then hastily got out & came towards me. I back up & turn around to start running but before I can I tripped. I look up & he was starring down at me. Green orbs staring back at me. He tripped me. I attempted to get up & I was soon met with a sharp pain in leg. He held down my legs with his foot. The same spot in my leg where my lover just beat me at a couple days ago. What really scared me about this situation was he was way stronger than me.

"Ahh," I cried out in pain. He covered my mouth, "All you had to do was get in the fucking van." I whimpered as he pulled out a gun. I froze. I couldn't yell, I couldn't scream or move. I was scared out of my mind. Why doesn't anyone see this? Someone help me. I can only speak in my mind, when I tried to get the words to come out my mouth I choke. "Get up, now." He yelled in a whisper as he yanked me from the ground. I tried to get free from his grip but I couldn't. If I tried to run he'll probably shoot me. If I stay & don't fight he'll probably kill me & torture me.

He opens the van door & throws me inside tying up my hands & legs. I quickly get up & try to escape but I fall over due to my legs being tied. I'm not going down without a fight. I regain my power to speak, sadly I don't succeed because he points the gun right to my lips, "Don't fucking move or make a sound or I promise you, you'll regret it, got it?"

I nod as my face began to get hot & flow with tears. He put the gun down & with his other hand he softly caressed my cheek. I knit my eyebrows in complete confusion.

"I'm not gonna hurt you gorgeous just listen to everything I say." & with that he slams the door shut, climbs in the driver seat as fast as he can & pulls off. Tears leak down my face like an expensive water fountain on a wall in a boujie mansion. Why does something always happen to me. Why can't I just live a normal life. Why couldn't K.C just answer his phone. Why didn't I call the police instead of him & my mom. I cut my thoughts short as I start to try to remember where my phone was. I just had it where is it. I tried to get my hands free to find my phone.

"Where is it, oh god." I cried in a whisper. That phone is my life saver. I need to do something instead of just sitting here.

"I have it." The man in the driver seat said pulling on to the high way. "I assume your looking for this?" He held the phone in view for me to see.

"No, please, what the fuck is this, let me go! You're a sick person. Someone help m-" He threw the phone out the window, the sea of cars behind us crushing it soon as it hits the ground.

"Shut up before I really hurt you, I should of taped your mouth shut." The green eyed man muttered before taking a deep breathe.

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone that I saw you or that-"

"Shut up. Just sit back there & shut the fuck up. You're not leaving & You're not gonna piss me off. Just be quiet before I really become someone you fear." & with that he turned up the radio & the music drowned my cries.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

 **(** _Thanks for sticking around for my second chapter. I'm sorry this was short, hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review & DM if you have any questions or suggestions **)**_


End file.
